The present invention relates to the field of sheets of absorbent paper made of fibrous material such as tissue, comprising at least three plies, preferably five or more.
The preferred application of the invention is that of paper for sanitary or domestic or even cosmetic use, such as bathroom tissue, but also kitchen towel, paper handkerchiefs or alternatively the “formats” that can be used for cleansing the skin and/or removing makeup.
In general, this type of product needs to display a certain number of characteristics such as softness, flexibility, dry and/or wet strength, absorption, thickness, and also disintegratability, etc.
One or more others of these parameters will take precedence depending on the anticipated application, and known products thus display either good softness or excellent absorption, or perfect strength, etc.
Furthermore, the visual appearance is also a parameter that needs to be taken into consideration: the esthetic look of known absorbent products can be achieved by embossing the sheet or alternatively by printing patterns using ink, these patterns varying in their visibility and harmonious, or alternatively by combining both techniques.
Where toilet paper is concerned, the objective will be to obtain good strength, a certain thickness and great softness. The strength and softness may seem difficult to reconcile but by combining certain fibers and or certain basis weights with a treatment such as calendering, good results can be obtained.
However, the known products do not exhibit all the desired characteristics listed above; a choice is therefore generally made, leading to a product that displays one or two of the above listed technical characteristics.